Atlantean
Atlanteans, are the native species of the continent of Atlantis. History Kryptonians are an humanoid race of being who originate on the planet Earth. Atlanteans are basically humans in their structure and appearance. But their biology is far more advanced than that of a humans where they are able to breathe under water and dive at low depts of the ocean unaffected by the pressure. Culture Like most races, they are divided up between several sub-groups. Poseidonias The Poseidonians make up the majority of all Atlanteans and reside in the city-state of Poseidonis. Pre-cataclysmic Atlanteans were essentially human, but following the Great Deluge, they were forced to adapt to living beneath the sea. A special serum gave them amphibious characteristics, but after only a few short years, these Poseidonians lost their ability to process oxygen through normal means. They evolved into a race of completely aquatic people and remain so to this day. A Poseidonian (and most other Atlanteans) can only survive out of the water for up to one hour before they must replenish themselves in the sea. Tritonaians Nearly 10,000 years ago, a group of Poseidonians migrated from their home city and re-established themselves in the ruins of Tritonis. These Atlanteans were followers of the wizard Shalako and as such, became known as Shalakites. The mad Shalako cursed his followers after what he felt was a great betrayal and their bodies evolved into the Mer-people of modern-day Tritonis. Idylists The Idylists were another sub-group of Atlantean with humanoid features, similar to those of neighboring Poseidonis. The Idylists were a superstitious people and ostracized those who were born with certain abnormalities (such as purple eyes). The super-hero known as Tempest (formerly Aqualad) was one of the Idylists. Major Atlanteans *Aquaman *Aquagirl *Aqualad *Mera *Tula *Tempest Powers and Abilities Powers Atlantean Physiology: The physiological make-up of the average Atlantean is dramatically different from that of a normal human being. Although a splinter species of baseline humanity, Atlanteans have evolved over the centuries and have adapted physical characteristics that make them more suited for life beneath the sea. A common misperception is that Atlanteans are amphibious. While this is partially true to some extent, modern-day Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited duration before they begin to asphyxiate. Because Atlanteans have to adapt to living at varying pressure levels, their bodies are physically much heartier than the average human being, granting them. *Super Durability *Super Equilibrium *Super Stamina *Super Strength *Telepathy - In addition, Atlanteans have developed low-level telepathy which they use to broadcast and receive thoughts between one another. This is an Atlantean's primary means of communication. Some Atlanteans, such as Aquaman have higher degrees of telepathy and can use it to communicate with other forms of sea life. This however, is a are instance, and not a trait common to most Atlanteans. Abilities *Magic: Some Atlantians are capable of the use of magic and sorcery. Weaknesses *'Asphyxiation -' Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited period of time or else they will dehydrate, asphyxiate and ultimately die. Paraphernalia Habitat *'Habitat: '''Undersea *'Gravity: '1 G *'Atmosphere: 'Ancient Atlanteans thrived in an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. Modern Atlanteans can only survive in an underwater climate, with limited exposition to surface environments. *'Population: 'Population of this race is unknown. Government *'Types of Government: 'Monarchy *'Level of Technology: 'Advanced *'Culture Traits: 'Unknown *'Representatives: '''Aquaman Gallery Aquaman Profile.png|Aquaman (Arthur Curry)|link=Arthur Curry|linktext=Arthur Curry Trivia *These are the types of Atlanteans and their major feature differences. **Poseidonians have a fin on the back of his calves. **Tritonaians mostly have tails instead of legs. **Idylists are humanoid with no fins or tails. Category:Races Category:Humanoid Races Category:Earth Category:DC Races Category:Atlantis